The Kryptonian and the Wizard
by AJTREY
Summary: What would Smallville be like if Harry Potter were involved? Read this story to find out. No flames please... eventual rating of M for mature themes, but right now the rating will be T
1. Prologue 1 The Beginning

Summary: After the attack on the Potter family, Harry Potter was not given to Petunia Dursley, but instead to another woman, Martha Kent, to raise. How will _Smallville_ be different if Harry Potter was apart of it?

The Main Pairing consists of the following (Names in parentheses are aliases)

"DC Comics"

"The Authority"

Neil Sinclair (Apollo)/Lucas Trent (Midnighter)

"Justice League"

Bruce Wayne (Batman)/Hal Jordan (Green Lantern)/Raymond Palmer (The Atom)/William 'Billy' Batson (Captain Marvel)/Solis (Lightray)/Hugh Dawkins (Tasmanian Devil)/Raymond Terrill (The Ray)/Bernhard 'Buddy' Baker (Animal Man)/William MacIntyre (Triumph)/Todd Rice (Obsidian)/Damon Matthews/Kyle Rayner (Green Lantern)/Uno (Curtis Falconer; Aztek)/Zauriel/Jon Standing Bear (Super-Chief)/Brion Markov (Geo-Force)/Adam Blake (Captain Comet)/Mitchell Shelley (Resurrection Man)/Jeremiah Cain/Teth Adam (Black Adam)

"Legion of Super-Heroes" (Mentioned)

Rokk Krinn (Cosmic Boy)/Garth Ranzz (Lightning Lad)/Gim Allon (Colossal Boy)/Thom Kallor (Starman)/Dirk Morgna (Sun Boy)/Jo Nah (Ultra Boy)/Lar Gand (Mon-El)/Tenzil Kem (Matter-Eating Lad)/Jan Arrah (Element Lad)/Brin Londo (Timer Wolf)/Drake Burroughs (Wildfire)/Troy Stewart (Tyroc)/Jacques Foccart (Invisible Kid)/Pol Krinn (Magnetic Kid)/Brek Bannin (Polar Boy)/Lyle Norg (Invisible Kid)/Condo Arlik (Chemical King)/Andrew Nolan (Ferro Lad)/Val Armorr (Karate Kid)/Kell-El (Superman-X)

"Teen Titans"

Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Nightwing)/Garth (Tempest)/Roy Harper (Arsenal)/Henry 'Hank' Hall (Hawk)/Donald 'Don' Hall (Dove)/Garfield 'Gar' Logan (Beast Boy)/Joseph Wilson (Jericho)/Jason Todd (Red Hood)/Leonid Kovar (Red Star)/Grant Emerson (Damage)/Cody Driscoll (Risk)/Frederick 'Freddy' Freeman (Captain Marvel, Jr.)/Timothy 'Tim' Drake (Red Robin)/Zachary Zatara/Donald Kent (Power Boy)/Amon Tomaz (Osiris)/Edward 'Eddie' Bloomberg (Red Devil)/Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle)/Ch'al Andar (Golden Eagle)

"Smallville"

Clark Kent (Superman)/Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)/Orin (Arthur Curry; Aquaman)/Bart Allen (Impulse)/Connor Kent (Alexander Luthor; Superboy)

"Dragonball Series"

Goku/Vegeta/Goten/Gohan/Vegito/Gogeta/Broly

"Harry Potter"

Harry Potter/Cedric

"Kingdom Hearts"

Sora/Riku/Terra/Ventus/Xemnas/Axel/Roxas

"Marvel Comics"

"Alpha Flight"

James MacDonald (Guardian)/Michael Twoyoungmen (Shaman)/Colin Hume (Windshear)/Charles 'Chuck' Moss (Earthmover)/Louis Sadler, Jr. (Major Mapleleaf)/Yukotujakzurkimozoata (Yukon Jack)/Albert Louis (Feedback)

"Avengers"

Anthony 'Tony' Stark (Iron Man)/Thor Odinson/Dr. Bruce Banner (Hulk)/Captain Steven 'Steve' Rogers (Captain America)/Clinton 'Clint' Barton (Hawkeye)/Jacques Duquesne (Swordsman)/T'Challa (Luke Charles; Black Panther)/Dane Whitman (Black Knight)/Simon Williams (Wonder Man)/Samuel 'Snap' Wison (Falcon)/James 'Rhodes' Rhodey (War Machine)/Marc Spector (Moon Knight)/Dennis Dunphy (D-Man)/Wendall Vaughn (Quasar)/Walter Newell (Stingray)/Peter Parker (Spider-Man)/Miguel Santos (Living Lightning)/Eric Masterson (Thunderstrike)/Christopher Powell (Dark Hawk)/Jack Hart (Jack of Hearts)/Scott Lang (Ant-Man)/Robert Reynolds (Sentry)/Amadeus Cho/James Barnes (Winter Soldier)/Eric O'Grady (Ant-Man)/Richard Rider (Nova)/Noh-Varr (Protector)/Shang Chi/Brian Braddock (Captain Britain)/Eugene 'Flash' Thompson (Venom)/Richard 'Rick' Jones (A-Bomb)/Mar-Vell (Walter Lawson (Captain Marvel)/Loki Laufeyson/Daimon Hellstrom (Hellstorm)/Jericho Drumm (Brother Voodoo)/Skaar/Leonard Samson (Doc Sampson)

"Avenger's Academy"

Dr. Henry 'Hank' Pym (Giant Man)/Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)/Robert 'Robbie' Baldwin (Speedball)/Vance Astrovik (Justice)/Humberto Lopez (Reptil)/Brandon Sharpe (Striker)/Victor Alvarez (Power Man)/Jonathon Gallo (Ricochet)/Kevin Masterson (Thunderstrike)

"Avengers: The Initiative"

Roger Brokeridge (Hardball)/Michael Van Patrick (MVP)/Terrance Ward (Trauma)/Duc no Tranh (Bengal)/Wallace Jackson (Red 9)/Michael (Scarlet Spider)/Van (Scarlet Spider)/Patrick (Scarlet Spider)/Donyell Taylor (Night Thrasher)/Dwayne Taylor (Night Thrasher)

"Defenders"

Norrin Radd (Silver Surfer)

"Eternals"

Ikaris/Gilgamesh (Forgotten One)/Eros (Starfox)

"The Future Foundation"

Jonathan Storm (Human Torch)/Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic)/Alexander 'Alex' Power/Franklin Richards/Jack Power (Mass Master)

"The Inhumans"

Blackagar Boltagon (Blackbolt)/The Beyonder

"New Avengers"

Dr. Stephen Strange (Dr. Strange)/Daniel 'Danny' Rand (Iron Fist)/Matthew 'Matt' Murdock (Daredevil)

"Olympians"

Ares (John Aaron)/Alcaeus (Harry Cheese; Heracles; Hercules)/Eros (Cupid)/Phoebus Apollo

"The Runaways"

Chase Stein (Talkback)/Victor Mancha

"X-Men"

Scott Summers (Cyclops)/Robert 'Bobby' Drake (Iceman)/Warren Worthington III (Angel)/Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy (Beast)/Calvin Rankin (Mimic)/Alexander 'Alex' Summers (Havok)/Gabriel Summers (Vulcan)/Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)/James 'Logan' Howlett (Wolverine)/Sean Cassidy (Banshee)/Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire)/Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin (Colossus)/John Proudstar (Thunderbird)/Longshot/Rémy LeBeau (Gambit)/Samuel 'Sam' Guthrie (Cannonball)/Neal Shaara (Thunderbird)/Nathan Summers (Cable)/Jonothon Starsmore (Chamber)/Davis Cameron (Slipstream)/Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar)/James Proudstar (Warpath)/Roberto 'Bobby' da Costa (Sunspot)/Madison Jeffries (Box)/Namor McKenzie/Douglas 'Doug' Ramsey (Cypher)/David Haller (Legion)/Nathaniel 'Nate' Gray (X-Man)/Paul Hark (Red Lotus)/Korvus Rook'Shir/Thomas 'Tom' Corsi/James Madrox (Multiple Man)/Paul Provenzano (Omertá)/Barnell Bohusk/Joshua 'Josh' Foley (Elixir)/Julian Keller (Hellion)/Victor Borkowski (Anole)/Nexhno Abidemi (Gentle)/David Alleyne (Prodigy)/Jonas Graymalkin/Eric Gitter (Ink)/Nicholas Gleason (Wolf Cub)/Kurt Darkholme (Nightcrawler)/Gabriel Cohuelo (Velocidad)/Teon Macik (Primal)/Russell 'Rusty' Collins (Firefist)Julio Richter (Rictor)/Gaveedra Seven (Shatterstar)/Jesse Aaronson (Bedlam)/Peter 'Pete' Wisdom/Adam Neramani (Adam the X-Treme)/Everett Thomas (Synch)/Kyle Gibney (Wild Child)/Manuel de la Rocha (Empath)/Quenton Quire (Kid Omega)/Joshua Guthrie (Icarus)/Kevin Ford (Wither)/Brian Cruz (Tag)/Dallas Gibson (Specter)/Mark Sheppard (DJ)/Edward Trancedi (Wing)/Dominikos Petrakis (Avalanche)/Akihiro (Daken)/Ray Carter (Berzerker)/Hrimhari/John Allerdyce (Pyro)/Michael Pointer (Omega)

Young Avengers"

Dorrek VIII (Theodore 'Teddy' Altman; Hulkling)/William 'Billy' Kaplan (Wiccan)/Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad)/Thomas 'Tommy' Shepherd (Speed)

"Merlin"

Merlin (Emrys)/Arthur Pendragon/Percival/Leon/Gwain/Lancelot

"The Shadowhunters Series (The Mortal Instruments/The Infernal Devices)

Jace Wayland/Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane/William 'Will' Herondale/Jem Carstairs

"Supernatural"

Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

"Twilight"

Quil Ateara V/Jacob Black/Embry Call/Jared Cameron/Seth Clearwater/Carlisle Cullen/Edward Cullen/Emmett Cullen/Brady Fulley/Jasper Hale/Paul Lahote/Collin Littlesea/Sam Uley

"Vampire Diaries"

Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore/Tyler Lockwood

I want to say one thing: Yes I know that this pairing is huge... and I don't want to hear any complaints. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

I am borrowing heavily from Lady Fox Fire's "Death, Destroyer of Worlds" for the prologue, and I do apologize in advance if my take suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; if I did, I would change a lot of things, like pairing Clark Kent... but anyway, as I said, I don't own anything;

Also, I am changing a few dates. Obviously, as seen below, Harry was NOT born in 1980, nor was Neville or anyone else. Instead, he was born July 31, 1986. The war did not begin for several years after it does in the book, and thus Voldemort does what he does before the series begins, just at a later time. However, the books don't happen… but you'll see that later. Also, I'm changing the minister in charge at the time of the Prologue. And be warned, this will be the last that the Harry Potter (excluding Harry) cast is seen for quite some time… Also, I am speeding up the birth dates of Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black to January 1986 and August 1985, respectively. I am also speeding up the birth dates of the Young Avengers members, the X-Men, the Future Foundation character, and the Shadowhunters characters

Prologue (Pt. 1)- It Begins

November 10, 1987

The sun was trying desperately to peak out from behind the clouds and shine its golden rays of joy upon the crowded streets of London on this dreary November morning. Unfortunately, it had to compete with rain clouds that looked like they would touch the roofs of the buildings surrounding the streets. But even the gloomy day could not dampen the energetic spirits of the shoppers as they bustled in and out of the crowded market place.

It seemed that the celebratory spirits of Wizarding Britain had spilled out across the boundary of their world into that of their muggle neighbors, infecting everyone with glee. For mere days before the Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been killed. Killed, not at the hands of a great witch or wizard like Albus Dumbledore, but at the hands of a child- to be more precise a babe still in his nappies.

Only one man in the entire country of Great Britain seemed to be unaffected by this joyful atmosphere. Two of his best friends had died by the so-called Dark Lord's hand. That left him to hunt the betrayer- the one who had sold James and Lily to that monster- down.

Looking around, he scrutinized the happy shoppers muttering to himself, "Where are you hiding? Where are you, you little rat? I'll find you and then- and then you'll pay for what you did."

"Sirius," a familiar nasally voice called out, "Why did you do it? Why did you betray James and Lily?"

Sirius turned slowly to face his accuser- the man whose betrayal led to the death of the very people he mentioned. He stiffened slightly as he saw that the rat actually had tears running down his face.

A few customers did the smart thing and left as they saw the conversation was escalating, while many others paused briefly to watch the escalating fight.

"Its your fault that they're dead." Peter's Gaelic accent become more pronounced, his nose making his voice more nasally as he became more and more nervous, as evidenced by his twisting his hands.

"That's a lie," Sirius yelled out. "You're the one who betrayed them, who killed them."

"Tell me, Sirius, why did you betray us all?" Tears continued running down the fat little man's face even as a twisted, sick, Bellatrixesque grin appeared on his face. Sirius reached down for the handle of his wand, knowing that even as he did so, it was too late.

"STUPEFY." The stunning spell caused Sirius to instinctively drop to the ground while across from him Peter's body crumpled to the ground in a boneless heap, almost as if someone had shot him. Of course that set off the crowd, because after all, they thought that the fat little man _had _ in fact been shot, and that the killer was still amongst them. Several of them, presumably doctors rushed to his aid as Sirius stood there, wand still in hand, not really comprehending what was happening.

"Sirius," the same voice that had called out the stunning spell called to him at the same time as a hand squeezed his shoulder in a firm, but friendly way.

Taking a ragged breath, Sirius Black turned to the person who had probably saved not only his life, but also those of the surrounding crowd. What he saw was not what he expected. Before him stood a tall person, clad in a black coat that completely covered his slim figure. He noticed that the old man was also wearing dark gloves and dark boots. He even had the hood of his jacket pulled over his head.

Before he could say anything though, pops sounded throughout the area, signaling the arrival of the Aurors and the Magic Reversal Squad, the latter of which began to deal with the muggles, obliviating them.

"SIRIUS BLACK! You are under arrest for attempted murder, murder, treason, violating the statute of secrecy, and Death Eater activities." That came from an older Auror, while his compatriots fixed their wands on him.

Luckily they didn't get to cast any spells, as their wands flew from their hands to the outstretched hand of the man who said, "I'm afraid that you are mistaken, Auror Dawlish. Sirius Black is innocent of all of those crimes."

He walked over to Peter and kicked him in the head while saying, "This thing… this thing was the Potters' secret keeper and thus Voldemort's spy." All the wizards within hearing distance blanched at the old man's blatant use of the Dark Lord's name.

"This rat was about to destroy half the street, taking as many lives as he could while he escaped to freedom," the man turned to Sirius before continuing, "leaving you to take all the blame for his crime."

"How do you know all of that?" Auror Dawlish retorted, glaring suspiciously at the old man. "How do we know that you are telling the truth, or are not simply a death eater trying to get Sirius Black off?"

The man's head turned to stare at Dawlish, and for a second Sirius was sure that he saw a flash of viridian, before he said, "You, Auror, are not worth the time nor the effort to explain anything. Now, I require an Auror to escort Mr. Black and myself to the Ministry. There, everything will be explained to the correct people."

Dawlish glared at the man even more now and said, "I want an explanation, and I want it now." However, he knew that even though he wanted it, he didn't have the power necessary to force the truth out.

The man turned away from Dawlish, a clear sign of dismissal and called out, "Alastor Moody?" When he spotted the man he was looking for, he asked, politely yet forcefully, "Can you come here?"

"Yes, you called for me?" Moody asked as he stumped over, his magic eye peered at everyone, judging them, gauging how much of a danger they were to him.

"I need an escort for Mr. Black and myself. I also require a pair of trusted and competent Aurors to take Peter in. Oh, and you might want to mention to those trusted and competent Aurors that they will need manacles for Animagus."

That certainly got everyone's attention, and everyone, except for Sirius, stared at the man incredulously. "I would have thought that my previous statement would have been enough to clarify the point… but obviously not. Peter Pettirgrew is an unregistered Animagus… more specifically he's a dirty sewage rat."

Sirius gaped at the man and asked, "How do you…" He never finished because the man simply looked at him, saying nothing while patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Alastor, you have two aurors on the force whose last name is Longbottom, a married couple, correct? Mr. Black and I will accompany them to the Ministry, if you will deal with that rat."

Alastor never got the chance to respond for at that moment another, much less wanted voice shouted out, "Hold it. I am the Auror in charge here, and Sirius Black is under arrest." Dawlish spat out the name angrily as he puffed his chest in a bad attempt at menace. He continued, "No one is to do any…" He never finished. For there, right where he stood was a white rabbit with long ears and a pink nose.

The man walked over to the rabbit, grabbed it by its ears and said to it, "Now you see here Auror Dawlish. _I _am in charge of Sirius Black. Any attempt to harm him will result in my eating conejo tonight."

He turned around and walked back to Sirius and as he did so, the rabbit transformed back into a man.

Sirius looked at the man and asked the big question, "Who are you?"

The man looked at Sirius and said, "I am Death, Destroyer of Worlds, Killer of Kings, etc., etc., etc."


	2. Prologue 2 Magic's Touch

Disclaimer: Again, nothing belongs to me. If it did, I would be living in the lap of luxury, but I don't. I am taking a few creative liberties with the storylines but that's about it.

As a reminder, I am borrowing heavily from Lady Fox Fire's Death, Destroyer of World for the prologue.

Prologue (pt. 2)- Truths

Sirius sat in his chair, squirming nervously as he glanced over now and then at the man who had introduced himself as Death, who was stretched languidly across two chairs, his legs sretched out in front of his with his ankles crossed.

"This place never changes, does it? Same old industrial grey walls and uncomfortable chairs."

Sirius nodded and said, "Hard to believe that Fudge hired a designer to "make this place into an area where one can relax and drop their guard."

Death snorted and asked Sirius, "So, when do they start?"

Sirius shrugged and said, "Oh, they already finished. This is what the designer came up with. This creative setting was what the Ministry's designer came up with… wasn't cheap either."

Death scoffed and said, "It must have been a relative of Fudge's… or maybe Fudge did himself, and pocketed the money that he would have used."

Sirius grinned at Death and said, "Do I sense that Death has a low opinion of our _beloved_ Minister of Magic."

Death snorted once and said, "Pond scum rates higher than he does right now… and that waste of space is making me very angry. I do have other plans for today: people to see, people to kill, you know."

Sirius smirked and said, "Well don't forget, he is putting off a meeting with Death, after all."

Death chuckled while shaking his head at Sirius's bad joke before plopping back into his chair. "Well, if we have to wait for that hypocrite, we might as well be comfortable. Sitting on these torture devices they call chairs and staring at these walls is the farthest thing from comfort I can think of. " There was a brief flare of light from the darkness under the hood as he waved his hand through the air in front of him.

Suddenly, a yelp exploded from Sirius as he sank into a suddenly comfy cushioned chair. "How… how the fuck did you do that?" He panted out as he struggled to get out from the chair's death grip.

Death turned slowly to Sirius, who suddenly got the feeling that he thought he was stupid or something before saying, as if he was teaching a small child, "It was a simple transfiguration spell. Surely Professor McGonagall taught you?"

Sirius nodded and then said, "Sure, but you're not supposed to be able to do magic in this room."

Death laughed and said, "You mean an anti-magic ward. Those things never did mean much to me."

As he spoke, the walls around them melted away to reveal a rich, mahogany wood. Another wave of his hand caused the wall nearest them to melt away, replaced almost instantly with a hearth with a fire roaring away within, and a final hand wave caused the tiling to vanish under thick vermilion carpeting.

"Who. Are. You?" Sirius sputtered in awe at this person who had done what no wizards should have been able to accomplish in such a heavily warded place.

The head turned to look at him and said, "You already know who I am Sirius, you just don't recognize me yet. You could say that I've changed quite a bit since the last time that we met. You need to trust me Sirius. I am here to protect you and your godson. He is in grave danger, and only you can save him."

"Harry! What is it? Whatever it is, I'll do it, as long as it helps protect him."

The man laughed and said, "I know you will. Tell me, Mr. Black, what do you think would have happened to young Harry had Pettigrew's plan succeeded?" As he asked Sirius this Death poured the two cups of tea.

Sirius looked confused for a few minutes before saying, "Well I suppose that Dumbledore would have placed Harry with Remus or with a Wizarding family, someone he trusted." Here he took a long sip of his tea before continuing, "I suppose Dumbledore has him now; I suspect Harry's the toast of Hogwarts."

The hood nodded before Death said, "What if I told you that Dumbledore did not do as you suspect? What if I told you that in blatant disregard of Lily and James' will, your _beloved_ headmaster placed Harry with his maternal aunt, Petunia, and her husband."

Tea was spewed from Sirius's mouth upon hearing that. "What? But they hate magic! They'll… They'll…"

The hood nodded again and Death said, "Yes, they will. They'll lock him into the cupboard under the stairs. They'll feed him just enough to keep him alive. They'll work him from the moment he awakes till the moment he goes to sleep. Hell never know a single moment of love or happiness." Death took a sip of cup before continuing. "That's what I'm here to prevent Sirius… The future that that will bring- a future of absolute darkness. To give Harry a chance to grow up surrounded by people who love him, like you and Remus."

Sirius looked at Death with wonder and asked, "Are you a seer?"

But Death never got a chance to answer for at that moment a loud, whining screeching came from the doorway. "**What!** What the hell is going on in here?"

Death continued to look at the fire but he said, "Ah, Minister Fudge. You kept us waiting. That's very rude you know."

Fudge puffed up and said, "Well, I am a _very_ _busy_ person. I don't have time for crackpots and Deatheaters."

The hood nodded again and Death said, "That is true. However, Minister, from what I've seen, you don't have a clue on how to tell the different between an innocent man and a follower of Voldemort. You always cared more about your image than about the Wizarding community."

_That_ got a reaction. If there was anything Fudge loved, it was his image. "HOW DARE YOU! I am the Minister of Magic for Great Britain. I have done _nothing_ to endanger the safety of the Wizarding World. That man" he was outright bellowing, pointing his finger at Sirius, "is a danger to the entirety of the Wizarding world. He beatrayed his friends, heck he betrayed us all."

Death simply said, "Fudge, shut up." Suddenly, Fudge started to struggle, as if there was a great weight on his throat, but when he moved to remove the weight, he found nothing there. Death continued, not caring about Fudge's obvious trouble. "Now, you will summon here Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Amos Diggory, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. I want them here within the hour. My associates will get the rest of the people needed."

With a nod, the pressure disappeared, though it took Fudge a few moments to get used to not having to choke for breath. When he did, however, his stupidity came back. "And if I refuse?"

The hood turned for the first time towards Fudge and Death said, "Then I will destroy everything in London, _starting with the Ministry_, until they are brought to me. Am I understood?"

Fudge started to whimper, realizing finally that, maybe he was telling the truth… and if he was, that meant that he was very powerful. But his stupidity still won out. "You wouldn't dare."

Death laughed a single note and said, "Try me… on second thought, Fudge, I want Remus to get Harry. Because of that, I'll give him two hours with which he can clean, feed, and change the baby. Also, have Moody bring Peter here."

But… but Lupin is a werewolf. He's a threat to the boy." Fudge stuttered indignantly.

Death scoffed and said, "You are more of a threat to the boy then Lupin is. Time is running out Minister. You'd better hurry." He made a shooing motion with his hand, clearly dismissing Fudge.

"You wouldn't _really_ destroy London, would you?" A nervous Sirius asked Death.

"In a heartbeat." When he saw that Sirius was gaping at him in horror, he simply shrugged. But then, as something important came to him, he said, "Damn it! I forgot. How could I forget him?"

"Forget who?" Sirius asked.

"Snape… We need him. I can't believe he slipped my mind."

"Snape? Severus Snape? Why do we need him? You do know he is a Death Eater, right?" Sirius looked down at his tea cup

"He is more than a Death Eater Sirius. He is much more than you know. And if you are to protect Harry, you will need his help. And you must end this old rivalry before one of you dies."


	3. Prologue 3 Harry Meets Death

Disclaimer: Again, nothing belongs to me. If it did, I would be living in the lap of luxury, but I don't. I am taking a few creative liberties with the storylines but that's about it.

As a reminder, I am borrowing heavily from Lady Fox Fire's Death, Destroyer of World for the prologue.

Prologue (pt. 3)- Harry meets Death

Arthur and Amos were the first to arrive, but considering they were already in the Ministry building, that was to be expected. Amos was standing confidently in the doorway while Arthur was running his shaking hand through his thinning hair.

Arthur said, "Minister Fudge said that you wanted to see us?"

Death nodded and said, "Yes, yes come in Arthur, Amos." He flicked his wrist and chairs appeared for the three adults. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

They nodded and Amos said, "With cream, please."

Death nodded and, when he was done, handed them their cups. He said, "I believe some introductions are in order. The gentleman to the left of you is Sirius Black. Don't worry," Death quickly said after seeing Arthur and Amos's faces pale, "He is innocent of all things that he is accused of… at least in the matter concerning the deaths of Lily and James Potter. I am Death, your host."

That certainly did it. Amos and Arthur spat out the teat that they had just sipped while Sirius looked at Death and said, "You enjoy doing that to people, don't you?"

Death laughed and said, "One must get one's pleasures when one can. So Arthur, how are Molly and the children? Ginny's what… three months?"

"Five. Well, four and a half… and…what… how do you?"

"And Amos, Cedric is what, three, four years old?"

"Three and a half. The little tyke is everything a father could want."

A chuckle escaped from Death and he said, "I bet. I've heard much about you Amos, Arthur, and I can assure you, that neither of you has anything to fear from me. In fact, Amos, your son will play an important role in Harry Potter's life."

Arthur and Amos stared at him, both whispering the same thing, "Harry? Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived."

"You will be like a father to him. Marianna a mother, and Cedric…"

"What about Cedric?" Amos's voice cracked a little with the concern he held for his only child."

But Death never got to answer for at that moment Alastor Moody appeared with Pettigrew and the Longbottoms in tow, the former in shackles. "I was told to bring this piece of trash here."

"Ah yes, Wormtail, we have been waiting for you." He waved his hand and another two chairs appeared: one was a simple yet comfortable wooden chair, the other was a chair that was roughly put together with metal straps and a metal crown, each of which morbidly radiated death.

Peter yelped in fear as an invisible force ripped him from the arms of the Longbottoms and slammed him none too gently into the chair, the metal straps capturing his hands and tying him down. "I'm innocent I tell you. It was Sirius; he betrayed us. He's the one you want. I swear to you, I'm innocent!"

Death shook his head and said in a sad voice, "Quiet Peter." Peter opened his mouth, presumably to retort, but nothing came out. "Much better. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom; go home. Go home and spend time with your son… oh and you might want to increase the wards and defensive system around your house."

The Longbottoms shared a single scared look at the mention of their young son and Moody took a step protectively in front of the couple and asked, "You're not threatening their son, are you?" He held his wand lightly in his hand, ready to do whatever he needed, even though he knew that he really couldn't do much.

Death shook his head and said, "No, Alastor, but there are many who would. Alice and Frank Longbottom are well known fighters for the Light, and all it would take was just one fighter for the Dark seeking their dead master to bypass your wards and attack you. Would you want to leave your son without his parents?"

The couple looked at each other fearfully before Moody said, "Get going. I think he might be correct."

"Thank you Alastor. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Alastor stared at the cup for a minute before he said, "No, I don't think so."

Death nodded and said, "Yes of course, Constant Vigilance. At least have a seat. It will be most useful for what is to occur." Here, a simple wood chair appeared, ready for an occupant.

Alastor looked hard at Death and asked, "And what is about to occur?"

The hood shrugged and Death said, "You are about to find out?"

Arthur turned his attention to the chair he had forced Peter in when he asked, "What is this contraption? It looks like something a Muggle might use."

"That is Old Sparky…a Muggle electric chair from America, of course. The condemned are strapped down into the chair with those straps, a switch is thrown, and a large surge of electricity is sent through the body… In other words, they cook the condemned alive."

Arthur and Amos blanched, looked at the chair with little more than a little disgust, and set their tea down, Arthur complaining, "I don't feel well." Peter, on the other hand, was struggling even worse than before, trying to escape.

Sirius on the other hand, gave the chair a gleeful look and asked, "Can I throw the switch?"

Death shrugged and said, "Maybe later. I was never one for capital punishment, but we would only be exterminating a dirty sewage rat."

"I think that you will find that Wizarding law is much more humane." Albus Dumbledore had arrived, sweeping into the room in a flurry of multi-colored robes.

Death laughed at this and said, "Oh yes of course. It's where the guilty go free and the innocent are locked in prison without a trial. Very fair."

Sirius stood up and looked at Dumbledore and said, "Headmaster, where is Harry?"

Dumbledore looked at Sirius and said, "He is safe. You, however, have much to answer for, child."

Sirius looked down and said, "I know."

Death coughed here and said, "You have nothing to answer for Sirius, but you Albus, you do."

Albus looked surprised and said, "I do? Perhaps I do, but what I do, I did for the greater good." Albus strode over to Peter and the electric chair and asked, "And you, are you judge, jury, and executioner? Will you be judging young Peter and myself?"

"I am only executioner, but not by choice. My fate was not set through the will of Gods or Lady Fate, but by Men too weak willed, cowardly, and lazy to do what was necessary."

"I hope you realize that I am an important person, and that you are taking up much of my important time." This came from Minister Fudge, who has just walked into the room, followed by two deadly looking Aurors. "Weasley, out of that chair."

As Arthur made to move, Death said, "Arthur, sit down. Why are these men here?"

Minister Fudge snorted and said, "I am the Minister of Magic. You cannot expect me to enter into a room with a Death Eater without some form of protection, my bodyguards."

Death snorted and said, "Yes, Minister Fudge… I can, and I do." A pop came from behind Minister Fudge and when he whirled around, his two bodyguards were gone. "Don't worry, they're quite safe, if not a bit uncomfortable."

Fudge gaped at Death and said, "You can't do that! Its against the law!"

Death nodded and said, "Yes, yes it is. What are you going to do about it?"

Fudge looked at a loss about what to do when he suddenly said, "Moody… Moody arrest that man."

Moody looked at Fudge with utter disdain and asked, "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Fudge sputtered and then said, "Get some Aurors… and Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the worlds most powerful wizard."

"Third."

"What did you just say?"

Death smirked at Fudge and said, "I _said _that Albus Dumbledore is the _third_ most powerful wizard in the world, after myself and Tom." By the end of this, everyone in the room was staring at Dumbledore, a little movement in his neck showing the only emotion he let out.

"Tom," Sirius asked, "Who is Tom?"

"Tom Riddle… also known as Lord Voldemort." That came from Dumbledore who then turned to Death and said, "I must admit that I am surprised. Why were you not involved in the war?"

Death laughed and said, "Who said that I wasn't? What I did during the war allowed for this small victory for the Light."

Fudge choked and said, "Small… I would hardly call the destruction of the Dark Lord small."

Death nodded and said, "Voldemort isn't gone. Young Harry was able to banish him, but given enough time, Voldemort will find his way back."

The crackle of the fire was the only sound in the room as everyone but Peter stared at Death in disbelief. Peter was grinning righteously from the electric chair, confident that he had chosen the right side.

"It's the Potter boy. The Dark Lord placed his soul in the boy's body. That's how he survived. You brought us here to kill him while he's weak and helpless."

Something like this could only have come from Fudge and everyone stared at him, even Peter. Sirius was the first one to break out of the trance and said, "You'll have to kill me first before I allow you touch one hair on my godson's head."

Death, on the other hand said, "It is amazing what delusions a man with such a minute mental capacity can come up with. I can assure you Minister; Voldemort has never possessed young Mr. Potter. And Pettigrew, I would wipe that smirk off of your face; as tonight proves, Voldemort can be killed, even if it is only temporary. But there is a way to kill him forever."

"Then how did he survive the killing curse? That has never been done before, not even by the greatest of wizards."

"That will be answered later. For now, we are still awaiting for my associates as well as Remus Lupin and young Harry to join us. In the meantime would anyone care for some tea?" With a snap of his fingers, two chairs appeared, as well as a larger stone teapot. "And do make yourselves comfortable. My associates won't be much longer."

"I refuse to sit on that." That came from Fudge, who was staring at the broken chair in front of him, which contained a missing leg and large, rusted nails jutting through the seat.

Dumbledore's seat wasn't much better; it was old and rickety that seemed to be barely able to hold the weight of a small child, forget holding that of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled benignly as he stared at the chair, nodding his head once. His smile disappeared suddenly.

"What's the matter Dumbledore? Can't transfigure a simple chair?" Death taunted him. Dumbledore didn't dignify that with a response, instead straightening his robes and carefully lowering himself down into the chair. Death noticed that and said, "Don't worry about it. It's uncomfortable, but safe."

"One could assume that you hold a low opinion of the Headmaster and outright hatred for our Ministry if their chairs are any indication of what you think of them." That was from Moody, who had been silently watching their interplay.

"One would be correct in one's assumption."

"But why?" asked Sirius. "I can understand hating Fudge, but why don't you like the Headmaster. I mean, he's Dumbledore. You can trust him."

"I have my reasons." Death replied, his voice cold.

"And they are?" That came from Arthur, a man known to be in Dumbledore's inner circle.

"Moo. Moo." A child's voice could be heard from outside, echoing into the room.

"Yes, Harry." The voice that responded was older, much more tired. "Harry… Harry please… Please stop pulling my hair. Harry. Please. Stop. Please."

Sirius snickered into his hand. "You know better than to keep your hair down around Harry." He turned to the others and said, "For some reason, Harry likes pulling Remus's hair."

"Sirius" came from the recently identified Remus Lupin.

"Remus, come in and bring Mr. Potter with you. I guarantee both of your safety."

Remus walked through the door, looking every bit the part of the weary wolf, searching for a trap. He slowly took in everyone in the room, eyes resting on Sirius and Death for a moment, before turning to Pettigrew. "Ummm… isn't that a Muggle electric chair?"

Death nodded and said, "Yes, yes it is. I had thought to put him in the iron maiden, but this seemed more appropriate."

"Remus, I did **NOT** betray James and Lily. I wasn't the Secret Keeper. Peter was."

Before Remus could say anything, Death said, "Might I suggest we wait a few more minutes before getting into the hard material? My associates will arrive momentarily."

Just as he said that, there was a knock at the door. Death waved his hand and made a 'come hither' motion and the door opened, revealing a group of people standing at the door. "Come in," Death said, "Come in and join the party my friends."

As they walked in, Death conjured more chairs by him and said, "We were about to get into the harder materials, but before we do, is everyone here?"

One of them, a young woman, said, "Yes my Lord. Everyone you asked for."

A laugh escaped from Death who said, "Thank you Tess. You and the other Reapers may go."

They bowed and disappeared.

Death said, "Since we are all here, lets get down to business."

Fudge said, "Who are these people? What are they to you?"

Death looked at Fudge and said, "That is need to know… and you do not need to know Fudge. If that should change, I will tell you."

Sirius said, "Remus I promise you, I did not betray Lily and James."

"Sirius… I don't… I don't know. All I do know is that if they send Harry back to that house, no matter what I believe personally, I will rip out throats." Remus shuddered here as he remembered the situation he had found. "It was awful. They had him locked in the cupboard under the stairs… He had the same clothes on from that night; it looked like they hadn't even fed or changed him."

Sirius's eyes hardened with each word that passed his friends lips and he turned to Dumbledore with a growl. "You did this…you took my godson- Lily and James's son- to those… those monsters."

Surprisingly, Sirius was not the only one looking at Dumbledore with hatred in their eyes; Dumbledore, meanwhile, appeared shocked at Remus's words, but tried in the next breath to regain control of the situation. "I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation. Perhaps they were hiding the boy in the fear that another wizard attack on their family."

Death coughed and said, "Or it could be that they think he's a freak but are too afraid of wizards to drown him."

For the first time, Remus actually took a look at Death and turned to Sirius and asked, uncertainly, "Sirius… who is he?"

Sirius said, "Don't worry Remus. I can't explain it, but I trust him."

"Perhaps we should get on with some simple introductions. As I stated earlier, the names of these people behind me are none of your business, though I do know that you are Remus Lupin, one of the three remaining Marauders, soon to be two Marauders. And that baby in your arms is Mr. Harry Potter, hero to the Wizarding world. "

Harry gabbed and squirmed a little, which got worse as he made contact with Death's general figure. He suddenly held his arms out and started to really fight Remus.

Death held out his gloved hands and said, "Come here Harry."

Harry squealed in happiness as he suddenly floated out of Remus' grip and across the room.

Remus made to grab Harry back from the old man, but Sirius stopped him, saying, "Trust him."

Fudge, ever the idiot, said, "You can't do that… you can't do magic in this room," ignoring the overwhelming evidence that yes, Death could do magic in that room that you weren't supposed to be able to do magic in.

This of course caused everyone to stare incredulously at Fudge's inane comment, rolling his or her eyes at his stupidity.

Once Harry was in Death's arms, a soft glow emanated from Death's body and Harry's eyes. The glow pulsed like a heartbeat for a moment, before being sucked back into Harry's body.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as he edged towards his godson, voice cracking, showing his concern.

"What was what?" Death's lack of concern was slightly disconcerting to the others, though relief quickly replaced it when everyone saw that Death was simply tickling Harry's feet, not really noticing what the question had been.

"The glow. When you touched Harry, the both of you began to glow." That came from Remus, who also turned his attention back to Harry.

"Oh that," Death waved off their concerns, "That was nothing for you to concern yourselves with."

"That's my godson you're holding. That makes whatever you do concerning him my concern."

Suddenly, while watching baby Harry messing with the folds, zippers, and other shiny things, Sirius suddenly looked at Death with widened eyes. Death meanwhile, just looked at him and nodded.

End of Chapter. Well, all of the major players are here, and don't worry if you don't know who they are, as I will be introducing them in a few chapters (Which will still be part of the prologue)

For all of my American readers, as you are no doubt aware today marks the eleventh anniversary of the 9/11 attacks of 2001, and I have a message that I believe needs to be said. Today is not a day about politics; we should not be concerned with which party gives the better speech, or what party does a better job of remembering those who have sacrificed so much, sometimes even making the ultimate sacrifice. As a nation, today must be a day where we thank our service men and women for fighting wherever they are to protect our country.


	4. Prologue 4: Beginning to Change History

Disclaimer: Again, nothing belongs to me. If it did, I would be living in the lap of luxury, but I don't. I am taking a few creative liberties with the storylines but that's about it.

As a reminder, I am borrowing heavily from Lady Fox Fire's Death, Destroyer of World for the prologue.

Prologue (pt. 4)- Beginning to Change History

A knock on the door alerted the people inside to someone wanting to get their attention. When the door opened, it revealed a young female Auror who said, "Minister Fudge, the man you requested is here."

Fudge looked confused as he said, "I didn't ask for anyone."

Death interrupted before the Auror could leave. "My apologies Minister. I was the one who requested that he be brought here." He stood up, with Harry still cradled in his arms, and walked towards the prisoner.

The woman stepped aside in the presence of this powerful being, revealing the cowering man behind her. The Prisoner was dressed in black robes, torn and shredded in some places, which barely hung from his scrawny frame; his long, black hair hung in snarled locks, effectively hiding his entire face.

Death reached out a hand to the prisoner's face, only to withdraw slowly when the man flinched away from him. "No one here will harm you Severus. I give you my word." He reached out again, this time ignoring the flinch, and tilted Severus's face up. "You are among friends."

Severus looked up slowly at Death, causing a reaction from most of the people watching, seeing the bruises on his face. Death simply reached out and touched the largest bruise and asked, "Who did this to you?"

"An accident, sir," the handsome Auror said, "Fell down the stairs. He's lucky he wasn't more badly hurt. Could have broken his neck."

"Yes, yes of course," Death said, though the tone made it clear that he didn't believe it. "Well, we'll have to deal with his injuries first." The glove glowed green just as he touched the side of Snape's face.

As soon as he did so, the two Aurors that had escorted Snape collapsed screaming in agony as the people gasped as they heard the sound of breaking bone, watching bruises appear on their faces and arms and cuts appearing on their faces. Every wand, with the exception of Minister Fudge's, was trained on both Death and the prisoner.

Death turned Harry in his arms so that he could look down at the Aurors and said, "You see Harry; this is why you should never ever lie. You never know when someone will turn the truth back to you." Death retook his seat, leaving the injured and bleeding Aurors shaking on the ground at Snape's feet.

"A simple three fold spell," he explained to the shocked people, all the while bouncing a giggling Harry on his knee. "Had Severus simply injured himself as they described, then it would merely have healed him."

Remus picked it up after that and said, "And if someone had hurt him, with an exception of self-defense, it would return the pain three fold. Very nice."

Death chuckled and said, "Yes indeed. You would make an excellent Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Remus. Very few people nowadays know of that spell. I first learned of it when I discovered that one of my students was being abused sexually, mentally, and physically by their family. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at the issue, the spell won't kill, or they would have been dead many times over simply by the amount of damage that they did."

"I'll have… I'll have… I'm make that spell an Unforgivable for what you did," Fudge sputtered out as he finally tore his eyes away from where the female Auror was trying to help her male co-worker. "What you did was unforgivable."

"What **I **did? What I did was **nothing**. What your men did was **unforgiveable**!" Death snarled at Fudge. "They **tortured** a prisoner!"

"He's no one important, a Death Eater, a murderer. He isn't anyone important."

When he said that, Harry's eyes started to glow and a glow could be seen from under Death's hood.

Snape looked at the two in surprise and shock and said, "Minister Fudge, it would be in your best interest to **shut the hell up**."

Death snored in amusement and turned back to Snape and said, "Come here Severus."

Snape looked at Dumbledore once and when he got permission to obey he took a deep breath before he cautiously made his way over to Death, his eyes never leaving the place where he assumed his eyes were.

Death looked at Snape and said, "Show me his mark, Severus… Show me your tattoo."

Severus moved, almost as if he had no will of his own as he pulled up the sleeve of his robe, displaying the Dark Mark, the skull and snake tattoo.

Death reached out suddenly and pulled the arm down to Harry's level, moving faster than any person should possibly have been able to, resulting in Snape trying to pull his arm back, but failing.

Death looked at Harry and said, "You see that Harry? That killed mummy and daddy."

Harry looked up at Death for a moment before turning back to the tattoo, and then back to Death and then back to the tattoo. His little, cherubic face scrunched in anger and he shouted out, "**NO**," just as he slammed his hand down on the tattoo.

Snape groaned in pain as he was driven to his knees by the actions of the small child. He bit his lip to keep his moans of pain from escaping, his breath coming out in short pants. He shut his eyes tightly as Harry once again slammed his hands slammed down onto the tattoo, shouting "**NO**" again.

Death watched as the child slapped the tattoo a third time, sending wave upon wave of pain through Snape's body, saying and doing nothing.

Snape bowed his head, his body shaking with the effort to keep himself from screaming, from begging.

Harry looked at the man kneeling before him then looked at the other people in the room, all of who stared wide-eyed at the child.

"Once more, Harry," Death encouraged, "One more time."

Harry looked at Death again, then at Snape's pale, drawn face, and then to the arm under his tiny hands. The babe raised his hand and slammed them down once again on the arm crying out, "**MINE**!"

Snape threw his head back, let out an inhuman scream as the tiny hands slammed down on his arm. He fell back onto the ground as Death released his wrist. He curled his arm, as if he was trying to push the pain away.

Dumbledore rushed to Snape's side, and, after checking him over, turned to Death and bellowed, "**WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

"Very good, Harry. Very good." Death crowed at Harry. "You're learning so fast."

Sirius looked, shocked at what had happened and asked, "Harry, what did you do?"

Death said, "We rewarded him."

"By Merlin's beard," Remus said as he looked at Snape's arm, "How?"

"Impossible." Snape whispered to himself as he gently touched his arm. The image of a golden phoenix alight in flames, wings outstretched as it rose from those same flames- appeared where the mark of the Dark Lords' follower had been. He turned to Death, shocked, and asked, "_**Who are you**_?"

Sirius responded first by saying the obvious. "He's Harry. He's Lily and James's son."

"Of course he is you twit," Fudge snapped at he glared at Death, while everyone gathered around the former Death Eater. "But who is he?"

Death laughed and reached his hand up to the hood, flipping it down slowly, uncovering black, messy hair and a black scarf, wrapped around his eyes, blocking his eyes from view. He moved his hand slightly above the scarf to move a bit of hair blocking a familiar lightning-bolt scar. He smirked and said, "Surprise."

Remus was the first person able to respond. "Harry?"

Death nodded and said, "Of course. I guess you'll want an explanation."

"**Damn** right we do. Time travel is illegal without Ministry approval." That was Fudge, who came stomping over to stand right in front of Fudge, his nose in Death's face. "You'll go to Azkaban for this."

Death looked Fudge in the face and laughed saying, "You are a complete **fool**, Fudge! Do you really expect Azkaban can hold me?"

Dumbledore coughed and said, "Perhaps Harry if you might explain it to us Harry." There was that damned sparkle in his eyes as he tried to control the situation.

Death snorted and said, "Death. My name is Death. Harry Potter died a long time ago."

End of Chapter

So, I got a PM from some self-righteous homophobic Christian who said that I was going to go to hell for writing a story about gay love, citing the whole Leviticus line and I want to say this: Go read the textbook titled The Bible: An Introduction by Dr. Jerry Sumney, who is an expert on the field of biblical studies and see what he has to say about the whole anti-homoerotic thing… That is all.


	5. Prologue 5 Changing History for Dummies

Disclaimer: Again, nothing belongs to me. If it did, I would be living in the lap of luxury, but I don't. I am taking a few creative liberties with the storylines but that's about it.

As a reminder, I am borrowing heavily from Lady Fox Fire's Death, Destroyer of World for the prologue.

The Title is clearly a reference to the _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, which I do not own.

Also, I want to point something out: Since technically Death and Harry are the same person, I will refer the younger Harry as Harry and the older Harry as Death

Prologue (pt. 5) The Hitchhiker's Guide to Changing the Future

"Where shall I begin? Where shall I begin?" Death mused. "Should I start with my war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Perhaps I should start with my being forced to watch as all of my friends being murdered before my very eyes. How about being accused of being the next Dark Lord by the Ministry? No I think I'll start with the 10 years of slavery and abuse that I suffered at the hands of my relatives because I was born different. Abuse I suffered because you and Fudge did not allow a person a fair trial." Here, he was staring at Albus.

Albus Dumbledore drew himself up and said, "If I had had evidence that Sirius was innocent, I would have insisted that he had a trial."

Death tutted and said, "But you did possess information about Sirius's innocence, and you said nothing. On the day of my parent's death, my mother sent you a letter that contained information about the switch, and her uneasiness with Peter's role as secret keeper. The owl should be waiting in your office right now."

"Lily was nervous about the switch, but she couldn't explain why," Sirius said, lost in the memory. "James had to talk her into it."

"I found the letter in Albus' files shortly after becoming headmaster," Death turned back to Dumbledore." You didn't survive long after the war, a mere six years. The combined weight of the war and your crimes weighed heavily on your soul. As you laid on your deathbed, you begged me for forgiveness, never telling me the truth, and, like a fool, I forgave you. It wasn't until I started to go through your files did I learn the full extent of your crimes."

Fudge snorted and said, "As if the Board of Governors would select one such as you to be Headmaster of the most prestigious magical school in the world."

Death smirked and said, "Actually Minister, the Board has no say in the matter. Hogwarts herself chose me as her master and she would take no other, no matter how many times the Board, the Ministry, or even the Ministry and the Board tried to choose someone else."

"But why?" Arthur inquired, as he looked back from between the man who claimed to be from the future and the trusted headmaster of Hogwarts. "Why hold onto the letter? Why not tell the truth? What was there to be gained?"

Death nodded in Arthur's direction and said, "Power. This child will have more power within one of his little finger than the Headmaster and the Dark Lord combined."

A calculating glimmer appeared in Fudge's eyes as he stared at the child with renewed interest. The other men, however, stared at the baby in shock, all except Dumbledore, who simply crossed his arm and glared at Death.

"Voldemort knew that the Potter boy would become a great danger to him and his goals as he grew older. So he decided to destroy Harry when he was at his weakest."

Moody looked at Death then and asked, "Then why not take the boy and raise him as his own?"

Death laughed once and said, "Because then the danger still exists. When he grew old enough, either the boy will turn to the Light and destroy him or he will overthrow him and become a Dark Lord far superior to him."

"And the Headmaster? What could he gain from it?" Moody continued to pester as he watched the reaction Death's words had on the Headmaster.

Death didn't look at Moody or anyone else, except for two: Remus and Sirius. He asked, "Did Lily and James ever explain to you why they refused Dumbledore as their secret keeper?"

Sirius shook his head, but it was Remus who responded, "I thought that they believed that the Headmaster had enough to worry about. Voldemort. The Ministry. The war."

Death smiled and said, "None of the above. You see my mother was a seer. She conveyed to James what Dumbledore wanted: to be the controlling force in Harry's life. They knew he wanted to shape and mold their child into a powerful warrior under his control. With Dumbledore as secret keeper, he would be able to control those who young Harry was in contact with, what books he read, what news from the Wizarding world he would learn. His influence would be equal to if not greater than that of Lily and James."

Death turned to Dumbledore and continued, "But that option ended when they turned down your kind offer and chose Sirius instead, didn't it, Albus? I can only imagine how angry you were, but you had a second chance when Peter's betrayal framed Sirius, didn't you Dumbledore?"

"And the abuse?" Remus asked, his eyes downcast.

Death shrugged and said, "Voldemort was gone for the time being; it made no sense nor was there a need to deal with a child when he could be placed with his last remaining relatives. Of course, the Ministry would ensure that he was cared for, though of course that didn't work. After all, the Ministry thought that as long as the wards remained on the house, and that Death Eaters couldn't attack harry, he was being cared for."

"I can't believe that no one would check up on Harry… I mean you… I mean Harry…" Arthur said.

Death shrugged and said, "Of course there was an additional benefit. Harry would be more controllable, easier to mold after being rescued from the Muggle world. It would be easier to fill his mind with half truths and stories of his destiny to rid the world of evil."

"The Headmaster knew that, eventually, Harry would try to rebel, to be a normal wizard instead of the savior of the Light, so he introduced him to an old family friend," Here he nodded towards Remus, "and by accident, to his innocent godfather. A man who had escaped the most feared prison in the Wizarding world to protect him from his parent's betrayer. From then on it was so much easier to control him. You controlled Sirius. You controlled his hunt for Peter and the times he could see his godson. By controlling Sirius, you controlled Harry."

"But your whole plan started to unravel at the seams when Professor Lupin was killed." Death looked over at Lupin, who was as pale as a ghost. "Yes Moony, you taught. You were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we had in my seven years, and the only one to last the entire year intact."

"But… but he's a werewolf!" Fudge sputtered. "He can't teach! He's dangerous! He could hurt someone!"

"Fudge…" Death looked like he wanted to say something in anger, but he sighed and said, "Fudge, of all the deaths that occurred in the war, yours was the most poetic."

"I died?" Fudge squeaked.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer man." Snape muttered around his cup of tea.

"Kissed," Death said simply.

"Kissed?" Fudge squeaked.

Death looked at the fire and said, "I believe it was the only time in the history of the war that both sides celebrated a death."

Sirius, however, was focused on another matter. "How did he die, Harry? How did Remus die?"

Death looked at Harry, curled in his arms asleep, one of his little hands gripping his robe like a safety blanket, while he sucked away at his other thumb. "It was the first day of March in my sixth year. A couple of seventh years had broken curfew to watch the sun rise."

"The girl ran back to the castle screaming her lung out; her boyfriend was passed out on the ground. As it turned out, they were the ones who had found Remus' body, staked to the Whomping Willow. There were silver stakes pinning your arms and legs to the tree and a silver dagger in your heart."

Remus and Sirius sat silent, too shocked to say a word.

"The Ministry made a mistake in their handling of your murder; they didn't try to find your killers; some even celebrated your death."

"The only good werewolf is a dead werewolf," Remus said softly.

Death inclined his head and said, "I had a good idea about who was involved; it took time, but I was able to find those involved and deal with them."

Death stoked the fine hair on Harry's neck and said, "For months after your death, Sirius would never stray more than five or six meters away from my side. He watched me continuously, knowing that as long as I lived, he would never be alone."

A soft smile splayed over his face, as he remembered his youth.

"That summer, Cedric and I spent time travelling abroad in America, spending time alone, just having fun and being teenagers. It was a summer of exploration and learning. But at the same time, it was a summer of preparation for war. That summer, you Sirius, along with several others including Amelia Bones and you Amos taught us spells, charms, and hexes that we never would have learned in Hogwarts. You even taught us how to become Animagus."

Sirius looked ecstatic as he asked, "You're an Animagus? What form are you?"

Death smiled and said, "I have two forms: one is that of a red fox, the other is of a leviathan."

Sirius and Remus glowed with pride while Snape simply rolled his eyes.

Seeing Snape roll his eyes, Sirius looked over at him and said, "You're just jealous because I was able to teach them to become Animagi, unlike a certain someone here."

Snape smirked and said, "Just because I don't advertise it doesn't mean that I am not one."

Sirius looked confused as he tried to decode this message and said, "So, what does that mean?"

Death said, "It means that he is an Animagus, more specifically, he is an acromantula."

Sirius flinched and squirmed in his chair as he squeaked out, "A spider?"

Snape smirked and said, "What's the matter Black? Afraid of spiders?"

Sirius snarled at him and said, "Oh, go sit in a web."

Remus hid his eyes from his two classmates fighting like five year olds, though he did bite his lips to keep from laughing. Even Moody had a twinkle in his eye.

"So, what else did you do that summer?" Sirius asked as he tried to steer the conversation away from anything else that might embarrass him. "Did you fall in love?"

The mirth that had graced Death's visible features faded away with that question. "That summer I… that summer Cedric and I…"

"You fell in love." Amos said with a look of pride on his face."

Death nodded and said, "Yes. He was my God, my sun, moon, and stars. She was my everything… and the Death Eaters took him from me."

"How?" Amos asked.

"It was Christmas Eve of my seventh year. Cedric had, by then, already graduated and was working with Professor Flitwick for a mastery in Charms. We had met in the library, where he was assisting me with an essay, but I had to leave sooner than I expected, stating that I had a meeting to attend, and Cedric planned to go back to our common room. That we would meet there… but we never did. Somehow, someone found a way past the wards and took him from me… from us."

"What happened?" Amos asked, his voice shaking.

"Amos…" Death's voice projected the unstated request, not to force him to tell.

"TELL ME…" Amos shouted with tears evident in his voice.

Death nodded and said, "It was a little after one on Christmas Morning… I was finally going to bed after a meeting with the Headmaster and the Order… He was in my bed..." Tears began to run down Death's face. A sob escaped from his lips. "They had beaten and raped him, and then strangled him and left him in my bed."

"I had been planning to propose to him that morning. I had the ring under the Christmas tree for him." Death looked up at Amos, who had his head in his hands, his body racked with sobs for his only son. "I loved him, Amos, I did, and no matter how many years passed, I still loved him, even after his ghost convinced me to move on."

"Sirius was on a mission in Romania with Charlie Weasley when he heard news of Cedric's death. He was racing back to be with me, when the Ministry captured him. I never had the chance to tell you how much you meant to me, how much I loved you as a friend and father to me."

"When they kissed you, the Ministry made its last mistake. They didn't just kill you; they killed me too. That day, Harry Potter died, and Death, Destroyer of Worlds, was born."

"After that, they couldn't stop me, no one could control me. No one, except you Severus," Death turned towards Snape. "You were the only person who got through to me."

"Me?" Snape asked, shocked, as his fingers mindlessly traced the phoenix tattoo. "I hardly think…"

Death held up a hand to stall Snape's protests and said, "I know you too well Severus. You were one of the few people who didn't… worship me. You treated me as an equal. You brought me down when I started to believe what was said about me. Of anyone, you kept me from ending up like Tom after Cedric's death."

"You helped Harry?" Sirius' voice did little to conceal the surprise in his voice.

"I find it equally unbelievable." Snape snapped at him.

"Unbelievable? Its not just unbelievable… its impossible!" Sirius sputtered. "I mean he couldn't… he wouldn't… He's Snape! He hates your father!"

"I didn't hate Potter," Snape drawled with an air of supremability. "I disliked him immensely. You, I hated."

"Are you two sure you aren't brothers?" Death snapped as he shook his head. "You fight more than the whole Weasley clan put together."

"We do not!" Sirius and Snape said in unison.

"I do believe that the Black and Prince families are related," Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eyes as he watched the two grown men bicker like children.

Death's head snapped towards Dumbledore and he snapped, "You senile, old man, stop encouraging them! If you didn't promote their petty arguments, Lily and James Potter would still be alive. How many children have to die because you encourage them to remember a pitiful squabble between two overgrown children, both of whom have been in their graves for over a millennium."

Dumbledore smiled grandfatherly and said, "I encourage the spirit of competition between houses."

"You do not encourage competition, you spurn hatred! You cheer on the students to hate each other for their traits and skills!"

Those who sat in the room were silent as they remembered what life had been like when they were students at Hogwarts.

It was Moody who broke the silence. "So, what now? What are your plans?"

Death said, "Now we change history. Harry will be going with one of my associates, Sirius, Remus, and Severus into hiding within the Muggle World where he will be safe from reporters, Death Eaters, and from those who would wish to use him." Here, his eyes floated over Dumbledore and Fudge. "He'll have a chance at a normal life."

"Normal? With Black… I doubt it." That came from Snape, who said it with a snide tone.

"And that is where you and Remus come in," Death said with a sugary sweet smile. "Think of it as an experiment in potion, Severus. Some acid, some base, some other ingredients mixed in, plus lots of magic. Screw it up and… BOOM!"

"So we all die?" Remus asked carefully.

"What? No… what gave you that idea? You just have to send Sirius and Severus to their rooms and explain to Harry why two grown men were acting like babies."

"Ohhh… the usual then." Remus said, shrugging his shoulders as Sirius and Snape glared at him.

Death chuckled at Remus' comment and said, "That's one way to put it. Sirius and Severus will have to learn to work together with my associates to ensure that Harry grows up to his best potential. A balancing act, between the boisterous Black, the serious Snape, and the logical Lupin."

"And if we can't get along?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Then I will erase all of your memories of Harry and send you back to Great Britain without him."

"But… but… but he's my godson," Sirius sputtered, looking at Death with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"And that is the exact reason why you will behave," Death said with a smile. "Besides, you don't want to distract Severus from his work, do you? As he spoke, he shifted the still-sleeping Harry slightly in his arms in order to get something out of his robes.

"This belongs to you," Death said, giving the tiny book to Snape. "You willed it to yourself. Somehow, you knew I would come back to this time to fix this mess."

Snape eyed the tiny book for a moment before taking it. As soon as he had it in his hand, the book began to grow. Snape stared down at the thick book that rested in his lap. "What is it?" he asked, looking up at Death.

Death smiled and said, "Its your potions journal. You continued on with your research into lycanthropy even after Remus' death. I believe you were close to a cure before you yourself died."

Remus, Severus, and Sirius looked down at the book in a different light, contemplating the fact that this book might be the Holy Grail for a possible cure.

"That's very good." That was the oily voice of a politician, which of course means Fudge. "The Ministry would love to assist you with your research Mr. Snape. And of course, we would be more than glad to help provide security for young Mr. Potter."

"Fudge, just how stupid do you think we are?" Death asked, turning his full attention to said man. "Don't answer that. For a moment, I forgot about how asinine your brain was."

He sighed wearily and said, "Cornelius, you will reign from your position as Minister for _medical_ reasons, and appoint Mr. Weasley as Minister until elections can be arranged."

"What? I will do no such thing!" Fudge sputtered in outrage as the others looked on in shock. "You can't make me. I'm the Minister."

"As I said, you will retire for _health reasons_… or do I have to make myself clearer," Death said in a menacing tone, which caused most of those in the room to shiver as they felt the rooms temperature plummet.

Cornelius looked from Death to Moody, Dumbledore, and the other men in the room, searching for some type of support before he said, "Well… my health has been poor lately… and it is for the good of the Ministry."

"Excellent. I knew you would make the right decision," Death beamed with pleasure before turning his attention to the new Minister. "Now, Arthur, I would suggest you investigate, let's see… Malfoy, Crouch Lestrange… I'm sure Severus would be willing to supply names for you. I would also suggest investigating members of the Ministry- those who are living beyond their means, or are sympathetic to Voldemort's ideals… like Umbridge."

"I see you have things well plotted out," Dumbledore said to Death, with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I was taught by a _master_ manipulator, Dumbledore," Death said, returning the glare. "I would suggest you keep your eyes on the business of Hogwarts,

"I will keep your suggestions in mind," Dumbledore said, voice full of fake subservience.

Death shook his head and said, "I would do more than keep it in mind. As you've stated, I have thing _well_ plotted out."

Suddenly everything seemed to click with Dumbledore. "The glow…"

Death grinned while Sirius sputtered, "The glow? What glow… What… Harry…. What did you do my godson?"

Death grinned and said, "Harry now contains all of my accumuluated knowledge."

"But why?"

"For his own protection," Death said sadly. "Aside from Death Eaters, there will be those who want to use him for their own personal gain. Fame, fortune, and power. Much can be gained either by controlling this young man's life or by destroying it."

One of the robed people got up and walked over to Death and bent down, whispering something in his ear, then when he finished, the other people simply saw a tongue licking around the shell of the ear before Death whacked the person saying, "Now is neither the time nor the place for that."

He turned back to the others and stood with Harry in his arms. He nodded to Amos and Arthur and said, "Gentlemen, I will be in touch with you soon. Sirius, Remus, Severus, if you will please join us so that I can go into further details about your new lives, so that we can finish. I do have an appointment in another hour."

They nodded and stood as well. With Death and Harry leading the way, they walked out of the room, followed shortly by the other hooded figures.

End of Chapter

Alright guys, so this is not the end of the prologue. I predict an additional chapter or two and then on to the meat of the story. How are you guys enjoying it so far? Send me a review… and you'll make me a very, very happy author.


End file.
